


Sisters

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cat Involved, Gen, Good Parent Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Rainy Days, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Vanya returns home one rainy day with a small creature concealed in her coat.It doesn't go unnoticed by Allison.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101
Collections: The umbrella academy





	Sisters

It was raining. A lot. Vanya gripped the umbrella's handle tightly, the wind whiping rain water at her face, hair fliying, tickling her skin. It was terribly cold, and it made Vanya regretful for not having brought a rain coat with her in the first place, dressed only in her school uniform.. She paused on one side of the street, waiting for the traffic light to turn green as cars drove by. She was wishing for the warmth of the Hargreeves' mansion. She should have waited later to go to the library.

She heard a small noise over the roaring of the cars and the harsh pattering the rain made. It seemed to be coming from behind her. She turned around, looking around, until her eyes spotted a battered cardboard box half tucked into a bush. The noise was coming from inside it. She approached it, looking down. Inside it was a small greyy tabby kitten, mewling wjth a heartbroken voice, the rain having drenched it, making it look even smaller and thinner than it must have actually been. Vanya crouched in front of the box, using her big umbrella to shield it from the rain. It placed its front paws against the box, mewling pitifully and scratching as it tried to get out. Vanya bit her lower lip, looking around her.

She couldn't just leave it out there. She knew that if Dad found out, he would probably make her throw it out of the house. But maybe she could get Pogo's help? But he was far too loyal... she couldn't just leave the tiny, defenseless kitten outside by itself. She reached out to stroke its small head and it nuzzled her fingers, making her smile a bit. As gently as she could, she carefully took it out of the box and into her arms, the small animal squirming as she slowly and carefully placed it in a small, hidden pocket inside her Uniform coat, just big enough for it to fit inside. She kept a hand over it, making sure that it wouldn't fall out as she got to her feet, just as the traffic light turned green. She hurried to the other side, only a few minutes away from the mansion.

She would have to hide the kitten until she figured out what she would do with it. Perhaps Pogo would be understanding and help her take care of it? Maybe he would even ask Dad to allow her to keep it?

She reached the front door, pushing it open. She stepped inside, shaking water off the umbrella and closing it along with the door. She turned around, walking to the stair case. She yelped as she reached the small entrance hall, Diego and Ben racing past, Klaus running right behind them with a wild laugh and nearly crashing into her. Luther was seated on the couch with Allison, talking, and Five was reading a science book and taking notes of what he read. Vanya lowered her hand a bit as to make it obvious that she was concealing a kitten, walking straight to the stairs. No one noticed her, nor greeted her. Just as she had expected.

She absolutely missed Allison spotting her as she went up the stairs, her sister's eyes scanning her.

She reached her room, shutting the door behind her as she went inside. She gently took the little kitten from inside the pocket, the small animal having dozed off. She craddled it with an arm as she took a shoe box that had been lying under her bed for some time, lining the base with a fluffy, old, small blanket she didn't use anymore, gently placing the dozing kitten on top of it.

"What's that?" Allison said from the doorway. Vanya jumped, heart seizing up at her sister's sudden appearance. she turned around, shielding the box from view with her body.

"Wh- what do you mean?" she stammered.

"The shoe box behind you. But mostly the kitten." Allison said, walking to her side and peering down at the sleeping animal. "Where did you find it?"

"Outside. In the rain. You won't tell Dad about this, will you? He will just make me throw him olut of the mansion." Vanya said. Allison scoffed.

"Why would I?" she said, tilting her head at her. "The secret's fine with me."

"… thank you." Vanya said gratefully.

"Now, do you actually know how to take care of a kitten?"

"No."

"You're lucky I found out."


End file.
